


The Incredible Hulk Takes a Job at a Hospital

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucfer, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M, kinda a vessel!fic, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer informs Castiel of his place in Lucifer's garrison radio and the new garrison of three play a beautiful melody, though Lucifer would never admit to thinking that.  Cas and him finally start searching for Gabriel and on the way are introduced to someone Lucifer totally didn't find sexy when he was Dean.  And really still doesn't</p><p>Edit: One small edit in wing color, didn't match up with I planned so it's fixed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Hulk Takes a Job at a Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Changing Channels people! I love Gabriel, wished he had stayed alive longer....
> 
> Really not happy with this chapter though. I may have to write a one shot after this just to get it out of my head and get back into the mindset, so next chapter might not be up for a while

The first thing Lucifer saw when he woke up was Cas, the younger angel still sleeping, his eyes closed and hair sticking up adorably.  Thinking back to the day—or was it morning?—before, he was comfortable enough that Cas wouldn’t wake up for a while that he just let himself rest and enjoy watching Cas, remembering what seemed so long ago when he had told Cas he was creepy for watching Lucifer sleep.  He could totally see the reasoning behind it now, though he didn’t know whether that was because he was once again an angel, or because as an angel he didn’t practice the great art of denial so much. 

Deciding to not concentrate on it too much, he carefully got off the bed and went over to the door to see if he had managed to park impala well, flying while exhausted wasn’t the best of ideas.  Glancing out the window he was pleased to see it was undamaged and perfectly parked just outside.  Movement from the bed and he turned around to se Cas sitting up, frowning and then pulling his wings forwards and into his view, evidently reminded himself of what had happened.  And no wonder, Lucifer thought with a smile, the guy had passed out cold, inside a vessel it took longer to recuperate from a promotion.

‘ _Hey Castiel, how you doing?’_ Lucifer asked through the part of angel radio that let him communicate with his garrison.  It used to include all the different angels who had fallen with him, but since his cage and the angels had cut him off, Lucifer had only spent the energy needed to re-add Paimon and now with upgrading Cas, him as well.

Cas looked surprised at this, and tilted his head at Lucifer.  _‘I am part of your garrison now?’_

 _‘Only if you want to be’_ Lucifer responded, though he really hoped that Cas did _“Because you rebelled the angels kicked you out of your old garrison, and because I technically promoted you, my grace put you in my garrison.  If you want you can shut yourself out of it, but it’s probably the best way to communicate without anyone but Paimon knowing”_

 _“Paimon?”_ Cas asked warily, and Lucifer realized Cas must not have recognized their former brother when Paimon had saved Cas.  Made sense, Lucifer supposed.  No angel saw an archdemon and thought about the fact that they could be a Fallen brother.

 _“He’s the archdemon who saved you from those angels.  Since he used to be an angel and I trust him I let him back in my garrison.”_ Lucifer explained, thankful that Paimon was being quiet on garrison radio though probably paying attention to what they were talking about.  He would’ve noticed Cas being yesterday when Lucifer added him to the garrison, everyone added their own sound.  Paimon was bone flutes and harps, Lucifer was drums and percussion, and Castiel was cellos and piano. The three actually managed to make quite a nice song.  _“Right now you, me, and him are the only ones tapped into this branch of angel radio”_

“Oh” Cas said aloud, breaking their gaze and nervously tugging at one of his black wings “You trust Paimon?”

“Yup” Lucifer assured, slightly confused by Cas’s almost nervous actions but choosing not to comment. “Completely.  He followed me down to hell when I Fell, he’s completely loyal and my best friend other than you.”

 _“Okay.  I am glad to be in your garrison”_ Cas finally agreed, returning to the garrison radio for the words and then speaking aloud again, answering the question Lucifer had first asked.  “And I am well, thank you.  Are we going to find Gabriel now?”

Lucifer grinned and pushed himself up off of the wall, ignoring the pulse of amusement Paimon sent at him through the garrison radio. “Awesome.  And not yet, first things first, we’re getting some pie.”

 

~*~

 

Lucifer opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside, grimacing at the state of it.  Him and Cas had gone and got pie and Lucifer had been absolutely relieved to find out he could still taste it.  Afterwards Cas had decided to be full of sense though and they decided to act like it was a normal case.  As much as one could be normal with Castiel instead of Sam, Lucifer instead of completely Dean and them already knowing who and what the weekly monster was.  To draw attention they talked to a woman whose husband was killed by the Incredible Hulk and then made a show of doing research around that.  Acting like a fed with Cas was almost as fun this time around, and Lucifer had almost completely blown their cover when Cas very seriously remarked that ‘it is not possible for a human to turn into a giant green humanoid.  Such a thing doesn’t exist’, the cop whom they had been talking to had looked hilariously uncomprehending at this, and Cas had tried to rectify that by explaining the logistics further.  After they left Lucifer had had to sit in the impala for five minutes and just laugh.  He seriously never had as much fun hunting as he did with Cas, the angel was so endearingly clueless and it really showed when talking with people he didn’t know.  Cas hadn’t understood what was so funny, but smiled all the same, happy that Lucifer seemed to be having fun.   

After that they had overheard a call on the police radio that sounded like it could be Gabriel and so followed it to this warehouse, though it seemed to be empty.  Turning to comment on this to Cas, he felt the world shift around them.  He abandoned what he was going to say and glanced around, surprised to find him and Cas in full doctor get ups and standing in a hospital.  Confused, he opened the door they had just walked through and closed it again after finding two people furiously making out in a closet.  Exchanging a glance with Cas, he was once again interrupted in his master plan of stating the obvious by a nurse who walked up to him.

“Doctor” She said and then slapped Lucifer, causing him to jerk back in surprise.  “Seriously.’

“What” He asked in annoyance, he knew he recognized this place, but he didn’t quite have it yet or why Gabriel would send them here

“Seriously, you’re brilliant you know that?” She gasped at him then continued like she was upset “And a coward.  You’re a brilliant coward”

She added one more seriously for good measure, then walked away, leaving Lucifer gaping as he realized what was happening. 

“Dude!”  He hissed at Cas and moved so he had a clear line of sight to the front desk “This is Seattle Mercy Hospital. From Doctor Sexy M.D.”

Cas looked confused even with his clarification, oh right, angel’s don’t watch TV

“It’s a TV show,” He said with a failed attempt at flippancy “I don’t watch it very much”

Glad Sam wasn’t here so he didn’t have to mocked for knowing all this, he set off, Cas following close behind.  They passed Dr Wang and the ghost Johnny Drake, Lucifer pointing the characters out to Cas as they went by.  Cas asked why anyone would watch such a TV show, ‘didn’t they know it was completely inaccurate?’ and Lucifer scoffed and nervously agreed with him, looking away to hide his guilty face.  He stopped suddenly, all thoughts fleeing from his mind.  Dr Sexy himself was walking out of the elevator and towards them.

“It’s Doctor Sexy” He hissed, elated as the Doctor stopped next to them.

“Doctor” Doctor Sexy greeted Lucifer

Glancing down at the floor and refusing to call how he was acting, ‘fangirling’, he managed to return the greeting.  Doctor Sexy turned to Cas and greeted him as well, before looking back at Lucifer who was still totally not seriously fangirling.  What the hell was Gabriel doing, putting them in Doctor Sexy M.D.?

“You wanna give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Bell?” He asked disapprovingly. 

“One reason?”  He repeated, glancing down at the floor.  This all might be an illusion, but he was still talking to Doctor Sexy!  Or wait one second…  The guy was wearing tennis shoes, this was Gabriel, not Doctor Sexy.  Just where did he learn to hide his grace like that?

Stepping forwards and completely coincidently so that he was in front of Cas Lucifer glared at Gabriel. “Trickster.”

For a second it looked like Gabriel would try and hold the illusion, but then he lifted his hand and snapped, causing the whole illusion to pause

“Well you sure got that faster than your bother did last time.”  Gabriel said, grinning as the guise of Doctor Sexy wavered away and he was back in his vessel.  “Speaking of which, where is brother dearest, I’m wounded that he didn’t come to see me”

 “Like he’d want to see you again” Lucifer snorted, then narrowed his eyes, playing the guise of clueless human “What do you want?”

“Well first things first,” Gabriel drawled, looking over at Cas and Lucifer tensed, despite knowing that the younger angel would be now able to hold his own for a while against the archangel, he couldn’t stop his possessiveness from kicking in and screaming to protect what was his. “What’s up with you Cassie?  I knew there was an angel with the Winchesters, but you’re quite, different than the rumors say”

Cas flicked his eyes over to Lucifer and didn’t reply, evidently deciding to not test his acting skills. Probably a good idea, the guy sucked at lying. 

“Why don’t you say what you want first?  Sam’s not here, so you might as well just explain and I can pass on the message.”  Lucifer smirked and couldn’t resist testing Gabriel “And then maybe we’ll tell you.  As you said, Cas is an angel, and they’re a bit stronger than Tricksters.” 

“You want the message?”  Gabriel laughed “Well, Sam is the smart one, without him I doubt you’d get it and it is not as fun with just one of you.  Man up, get out there and play your role”

“My role?”  For a second Lucifer was confused, then understanding dawned.  Gabriel wanted him to play in the angels apocalypse.  Well crap, looked like he was probably with the angels after all.  “Oh this is great, a _Trickster_ is a supporter of the apocalypse.  Angels bitch hey?”

A shadow seemed to flit across Gabriel’s face and the mask of the Trickster shuddered “You have no idea what you’re talking about.  This has to end, and to do that, you and Sam have to be vessels.  You say yes to Michael and he says yes to Lucifer”

“So eager to see earth destroyed?  Want the lovely promised paradise?  Can’t say I see you doing very well there” Lucifer smirked and prodded “Which one are you batting for?  Heaven or Hell?”

Gabriel snorted angrily “I don’t care who wins, they’re both led by spoiled brats fighting over a daddy who’s long gone”

“Wow.  Now that sound personal” Lucifer cocked his head to the side as if confused “Either you also had daddy issues or you’re just really eager to see everything burn”

Next thing Lucifer knew Gabriel had thrown him back against the wall and Cas had stepped forwards, his multiple wings flaring open behind him.  Lucifer let the two of them scrap and smiled as Cas managed to get Gabriel to lose his concentration enough to let Lucifer go.   He could have just broken through, but he really wanted to see how much they could get out of Gabriel before telling him who Lucifer was.  The two angels continued to engage in their battle of wills and Lucifer pondered.  Gabriel hadn’t said he wanted the apocalypse, just wanted it over. Furthermore, what Lucifer had said about paradise had obviously struck a nerve, the archangel must have been really worried about the end of the world for him to react so strongly and get in a fight with Cas.  He wouldn’t be able to beat Cas without revealing he wasn’t just a Trickster, not even pagan gods could win against a seraph.

Deciding to step in and let Cas rest, Lucifer spoke casually, crossing his arms “Well Gabriel, I have to say, I’m kind of disappointed.  I would’ve though you’d have planned further than just wanting it over”

Gabriel froze at his name and looked over at him, Cas walking forwards to stand beside Lucifer and shooting a glare his way, probably irritated with Lucifer letting their fight go so far. 

“Excuse me?”  Gabriel asked, his smirk back in place and evidently grasping to hold the guise of Trickster.

“Well I know for a fact that I’m not the only one here who’s hiding, and Castiel is definitely himself, so.” Lucifer shrugged, gesturing towards Gabriel “Hiding down here as a trickster?  Totally something you’d do Gabriel.”

“Who are you?”  Gabriel asked, stepping back and letting the illusion go, the warehouse reappearing around them. 

“Who are you fighting for?”  Lucifer countered, not answering “Or are you fighting at all?  Sitting out on the sidelines won’t get you anywhere”

“I’m not fighting for anyone, I just want this to be over” Gabriel hissed, still wary.

 “Great” Lucifer said, clapping his hands together and glancing at Cas.

 _“I’m going to tell him”_ He sent and Cas nodded slightly, bracing himself incase Gabriel attacked.  Gabriel looked confused at their exchange, but like he was coming to a conclusion.  To make sure he got to the right one, Lucifer stopped hiding and released his wings of ice, expanding them to their full width.  Apprehension and something like ran across Gabriel’s face before he could hide it and he instinctively showed his own wings, slightly smaller than Lucifer’s but still an archangels compared with Cas’s, their physical form taking that of an amber fire. 

“Lucifer” He stated, holding his wings poised for flight.

“Now, none of that little brother.”  Lucifer admonished, letting his own wings settle.  He had no idea how he managed as a human without being able to see other angels wings or use his own.  Wings told quite a lot about the emotional state of an angel and the way Gabriel held his now was almost resigned, slightly tattered and a little sad.  “I only want to talk”

Gabriel snorted, not moving  “Oh of course you do.  Well I’ll just save you the trouble and let you know right now that I’m not helping you with the apocalypse.”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d help me stop it” Lucifer retorted, then winced.  Being aggressive here would gain him nothing

“As if you’d ever want to stop it” Gabriel replied angrily “Though I am curious as to why Dean Winchester is your vessel, throwing a wrench in Michaels plans?”

Lucifer grinned, Gabriel had no idea how close how close that was to what he had originally thought.  Trying to sober up a bit, he laid out the general story, picking the most important parts of his decisions and changes as a human and after.  He had come to Gabriel for help, but knew the younger archangel wouldn’t trust him without really good reason.  By the time Lucifer was finished his story however, Gabriel’s wings had relaxed more, still tense, but not on the verge of flight.

“I don’t want the apocalypse Gabriel, I fucked up a lot of things, and though I don’t regret leaving, I don’t want hell on earth or the angels paradise.”  Lucifer finished, not knowing what else to say.  Either Gabriel did believe him or he didn’t.

“So, let me get this straight.  You partially escaped your cage, became a human, went to hell, got out of hell, put yourself back together and now love humanity” Gabriel shortened it, grinning at the grimace on Lucifer’s face “And you promoted Castiel”

“Not all of humanity.  Just, most of it” He muttered, recalling the many completely human monsters he had met over his life.  Occasionally in the past few months he had gone to the racks and worked off some steam on them.  Perk of being the king of hell. 

Glancing at Cas he grinned, Cas had relaxed his wings slightly and had his head tilted at Gabriel but still ready to fight.  The new wings really suited the guy.  “Ya, well, he needed it”

“Alright, say I believe you.”  Gabriel drawled, looking amused about something, “You want me to help you with stopping the apocalypse.  How?”

“Umm, there’s quite a bit still to do.  We aren’t really sure with how to go about doing everything either, so we were hoping you would help us plan” Lucifer admitted

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now then Luce” Gabriel said seriously, then broke out into a grin  “And as for what we’re going to do next, I believe we’re going to need some more candy”


End file.
